Keys
by TheRugMaster
Summary: In Little green men Scully has a key to Mulder's apartment. When did she get it?


**Keys**

**Summary: Well, in little green men I noticed that Scully had the key to Mulder's apartment. I was thinking about when they would've given each other spare keys and decided on just after Tooms. Then the idea wouldn't leave me alone it kept flying around in my head, like a fly, or those flying keys in Harry Potter , until I wrote it down. So I did and this is the result. Oh, and this is my first ever piece of fanfic, and I only discovered fanfic this july when I was off school for weeks and had nothing to do, so please bear that in mind if you read this and think it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder or Scully. Please don't sue I'm only 16 and have about £3.50 in my savings account. **

Mulder jangled his keys as he entered the office. Scully was already in there and she smiled a little as he walked in.

"Morning Mulder."

"Hey Scully" he beamed.

"You're in a good mood today" remarked Scully. Mulder just grinned as he loosened a key off the chain.

It had been three days since Eugene Victor Tooms had been killed by an escalator- four days since Scully had told him she wouldn't put herself on the line for anyone else, three days since she'd lied to protect him. They'd been working together for almost a year and Mulder trusted her. Plus he genuinely liked and respected her-much to his surprise.

The sun was shining and he'd finally found a friend, a friend he had complete faith in.

Scully was reading the newspaper, but her mind was on the thing in her pocket. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"Hey Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course!" He seemed surprised and little... disappointed?

"Not in the normal way, like with my life or anything, but... can I trust you with my key?"

Mulder smirked. "You mean will I not use my key to waltz into your apartment while you're in the bath?"

"I _mean_ can I trust you not to waltz into my apartment and eat my food?"

Mulder's grin got even wider. "Course. And in return can I trust you to come into my apartment and clean it?"

Scully stared at the key in her hand. It seemed to get bigger the longer she stared at it. It was just so... _tempting _to nip over to Mulder's and have a quick peek at his stuff.

Mulder glared at Scully's key on his coffee table. It was trying to seduce him into driving over to hers and to sneak in and have a quick look at her stuff. Not that he would.

Scully glanced at the key on the table over the corner of her book. She'd been trying to distract herself, but it wasn't working.

Mulder was at the shops, buying a ready meal. Food would surely keep him from being nosey he reasoned.

Scully rang Mulder's. No answer. He must be out she thought. Trying not to think, pretending she was being absent minded, she grabbed her car keys, and Mulder's too.

Mulder had phoned Scully's home phone, but she hadn't picked up. Clearly she was out-leaving her apartment enticingly empty.

Scully pulled up outside Mulder's apartment block just as Mulder pulled up outside Scully's. Both hesitated before running in and getting into the lift.

Scully paused before getting out of the lift. If it turned out that Mulder was there she needed to think of an excuse to be there.

Mulder knocked on Scully's door. "Scully?" he called "You there?"

There was no answer from Mulder. Slowly Scully pulled his key out and put it in the door.

Mulder turned the key in the lock, which clicked open satisfyingly.

At the same time as Mulder paused at her door, Scully paused at his.

Gently she pushed it open and regarded the mess. It was awful but she wasn't surprised after seeing his desk at work.

Mulder stood in the doorway and gazed around her apartment. How the hell did she keep it so tidy? He wondered.

Both agents stood at the open doors of the other's apartment. If they were going to look, it was now or never.

Scully closed the door as Mulder turned the key back.

It would be an invasion of his privacy thought Scully.

She would shoot me if she found out decided Mulder.

And with that both of them turned and drove home


End file.
